fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Oath of the Dagger/Script
Azure Moon Verdant Rain Moon Oath of the Dagger Narration After storming the streets of Enbarr and bringing Imperial forces to their knees,the Kingdom army surrounds the Imperial palace. But the enemy that awaits them is not the Edelgard they once knew... Event: Oil And Water * Dimitri: We have annihilated Enbarr's army. If we strike her down now, this war will finally be over. I imagine she intends to keep fighting until the bitter end... If this is the end she has chosen, it is my responsibility to see it through with her. Isn't that so... emperor of Adrestia? We have no choice but to destroy each other... Such is the destiny we were born to. That is why... I will now rise up to answer her iron will with the bite of my Lance. * Dedue: I will protect you at all costs. We will both live to see tomorrow... Your Majesty. * Felix: Hmph. If the king falls here, that would mean my father's and brother's deaths were in vain. * Ashe: For Lonato, Christophe, everyone... I will not lose! * Sylvain: Well, if I were to die now, I'd have a lot to explain to my brother. * Mercedes: All will be OK. I know we can win! * Annette: I won't falter, no matter who we're facing! * Ingrid: For all those who have lost their lives in this war... We cannot lose! * Byleth: Let's win this! * Dimitri: It is time. Onward, to our final battle! (Scene transitions to Throne Room,Imperial Palace) * Hegemon Edelgard: They are here... But my progress cannot be stopped, no matter how many people try. The war's end will spell destruction for one of us. There can only be one ruler of the world... Battle: Clash at the Imperial Capital Before Battle * Dimitri: Edelgard must be in the throne room... I would love nothing more than charge in and settle this once and for all but we must be mindful of the surrounding forces. * Ingrid: Strange... The mages don't seem to be wearing their usual imperial uniforms. * Myson: We cannot allow our grand ambition to be stopped by these beasts... Myson (Vs Anyone) * Myson: We will return this world to mortal hands... May that filthy race of beasts wither and die.. Vs. Byleth * Myson: '''I'll take you down, here and now... For the sake of the new dawn... Defeated * '''Myson: A curse upon these damned beasts... Entering the Throne Room * Dimitri: So...that grotesque creature was Edelgard... If she is prepared to transform her very body to fight for this future of hers... Then I have no choice but to defeat her, even if it costs me my life! We must defend the present... After all, it is all that we truly have. Hegemon Edelgard Vs.Anyone * Edelgard: You shall be obliterated! I will take you out so fast you will not have a chance to lament Vs. Byleth Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: To be changed beyond all recognition.. That is what lies at the end of the ideals you served so diligently. I have no pity for one such as you. If that is the future you hoped for, then you deserve no compassion. After Battle * '''Edelgard: '''Graghhhhh * '''DImitri: '''Edelgard... It is over. Movie: Light and Shadow Ending Narration Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts